Tsardom of Volhynia
Overview The Eastern Legion '''is a fascist faction led by General Vladislav Avdonin who, with Colonel Alexei Vasin and Major Ivan Barkov went rogue in 2014 and decided to take the western parts of Ukraine, and make it their own - calling it the Eastern Legion. They used the soldiers under their command to take Lviv, making it the Eastern Legion’s capital. The Eastern Legion has also officially changed the name of western Ukraine to New Ukraine. '''Equipment Tsardom of Volhynian mostly use equipment used by the Ukrainian army. The weapons that they use is, AK-74, AKM, SVD sniper rifle, PK machine gun, RPK ect. The vehicles that are used, is the BMP-2, T-72s, URAL 4320 trucks, M1070 HETs and some old BTR-60s. The Legion doesn't have a great air force but they have gotten their hands on a few Mi-24 gunships and some Su-25 Grach jets. The Legion has also recently bought some Su-34 fighter jets, which will soon be tested and ready for combat. Branches of the Royal Volhynian Legion The Royal Volhynian Ground Forces The Legion consists mostly of conscripts, who is forced to serve 3 years at the age of 18. The Legion also has better trained soldiers called legionaries, who goes through hard training using techniques from the roman legionary training. Volunteers: The "Volunteers" were prisioners from the prisons in New Ukraine. These "soldiers" are convicts who volunteered to fight for the Legion. They consists of all kinds of criminals, murders, thieves and much more. They have first been deployed to Kovel where they've shown great work, brutally killing Baltian soldiers with beheadings and beating. They are being commanded by a Legionary officer, to keep them in order and away from civilians. They are recognised wearing mixed camouflage clothing, gear and weapons. Conscripts: Basic soldier, mostly young men forced to fight for their country, they are recognised wearing the "Forest Legionary" uniform. The conscripts use AK-74s and some use the newest AK-12. Legionaries: These soldiers are better trained than the conscript, they can be recognised by wearing the newest "Multi Legionary" uniform. The Legionary use the AK-12, with different kinds of attachments. The Legionary also get to use special weapons like shotguns and light machine guns. The Legionaries is also a fearful enemy when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Legionary Scouts: These men are specially trained sharpshooters. They are normally legionaries who have shown great skill in combat. They are armed with SVD sniper rifles and they wear the normal "Multi Legionary" uniform. Stationarius: These "Stationarius " or "STRs" are the military police of the Eastern Legion. Their job is to maintaine peace and order among deployed troops and troops at home. They normally also help local police in other countries that happens to have Legion troops deployed in them. They are recognised wearing the normal Legionary uniform, red berets or caps. Royal Volhynian Legion Special Forces Immunes: The Immunes are special trained soldiers, that specializes in the serbian martial art known as Real Aikido. The Immunes also has the newest eqiupment, the Eastern Legion have. Immunes are also paratroopers and normally drop from planes when deployed. Centurions: Leaked information states, that they are a form for special forces soldiers and they are using more advanced weapons and gear. Newest news also states that they have been genetically modified. Royal Volhynian Air Force The Legion doesn't have a very, strong air force. But they have a few helicopters and aircrafts. The Eastern Legion has a main focus on quaility and therefor, Legion pilots are also highly skilled when it comes to aerial warfare and maintaining a jet and so on. The Legion Air Force consists of: * Mi-24 attack helicopters * Su-34 fighter jets * 25 grach jets * Mi-8 helicopters * Ka-52 Alligator attack helicopters Royal Volhynian Border Guard Division The Eastern Legion Border Guards are legionaries who patrol the borders around New Ukraine. Their objective is to locate and detain illegal immigrants that has crossed the border, deserters who has returned to New Ukraine and smuggler activity Not including the smokkelaars Alliansie . The border guards are recognised by wearing their white helmet or a black cap, guards are normally equipped with the standard Legionary uniform but with the Border Guard Division patch on the sides. The guards get to choose weapons and most consider the AK-12 and AKM. Few guards also choose a bolt action sniper rifle or a shotgun. New Ukrainian Security Service (N.U.S.S) The N.U.S.S is the secret police of New Ukraine. They are currently tracking down and removing the socialist movement, that has begun rising in New Ukraine. N.U.S.S also has a special operations team that consists of special trained agents, that is responsible for raids, ect. Their gear consists of the carbine version of the AK-12 and they use different kinds of Sub-machine guns and shotguns. They wear a multicam uniform with normal Legionary gear. Relations with other factions * The Smokkelaars Alliansie: The Legion respects the Smokkelaars Alliansie and currently has a trade contract with these cheeki smugglers. * Grand Duchy of Baltia: The Eastern Legion and Grand Duchy of Baltia is allied, as they both are members of The Eurasian Coalition. * Kraaivuur International: The Legion has an alliance with this private military company, Kraaviuur International has also been training Legionaries deployed in Syria, as a gratitude, the Legion has promised to help their allies whenever they need it. * SABRE International Security & Investment Group: The relations between these two factions are cold, as SABRE has been helping the Grand Duchy Of Baltia and was in a small war with the Legion's allies known as Kraavivuur International. * Anointed Warriors of Allah: The Eastern Legion is currently at war with the AWA. * The United Roman Republic The Eastern Legion and the United Roman Republic is allied, as they both are members of The Eurasian Coalition. Locations Bunker 01: Not much is known of Bunker 01, the only information shows that it's an old soviet bunker made into a underground lab for secret projects. The facility also houses the General when he isn't in Lviv. Lviv Military HQ: Military base near Lviv, it's the HQ of the Legions military and the base also has all the important information about the Legion military. FOB Sputnik: FOB Sputnik is the only Legion base in Syria and is commanded by Major Ivan Barkov. The FOB houses most of the deployed Legionaries in Syria. Tsar's Palace: The Tsar's Residence, it is somewhere in the Lviv region. The Eastern Legion in Syria The Eastern Legion has recently set up a FOB in the outskirts of Ar Raqqah, their main goal is to maintain security around the area and eliminate any AWA activity there. The Legion is also assisted by their new allies Kraaivuur International, who is currently training the deployed Legion troops in Syria. 'Gallery' ' Valley0002.jpg|Legionaries patrolling with the "Forest Legionary V1" uniform on. Ins sinjar0001.jpg|Two Legionaries showing off the new "Desert Legionary" Uniform. newukr.jpg|Map of Ukraine, highlighted area is New Ukraine. multilegionaries.jpg|The Legionary winter and forest uniform LegionAirforce.jpg|Flag of the Legion air force. newnewbois.jpg|Newest uniform & gear that a Legionary has equipped. ' Category:V5 Category:V5 Factions Category:Active Factions Category:Factions Category:Eastern Legion Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions